1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mailbox and security combination devices and more particularly pertains to a new mailbox and security combination device that allows the owner of a mailbox to keep track of the number times a mail box has been opened to determine if the mailbox has been opened more than needed in order to deposit mail therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mailbox and security combination devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that tracks the number of times a mailbox has been opened to ensure that neither the mailbox, nor the mail therein, has been tampered with.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by including a sensor for determining when the mailbox has been opened and a processor for tracking the number of times the sensor detects that the door may be opened.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new mailbox and security combination device that includes a remote display for displaying on a remote housing the number of times that the processor has tracked the door of the mailbox being opened. The remote display may be used from within, for example, a vehicle or dwelling occupied by the owner of the mailbox so that the owner knows when the mailbox has been opened.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a mailbox having an opening extending therein. A door is hingedly coupled to the mailbox such that the door may be selectively positioned in an open position or a closed position with respect to the opening. A sensor is adapted for detecting when the door is moved from the closed position to the open position. A processor is operationally coupled to the sensor and is adapted for recording a number of times the door is moved to the open position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.